


Learning to Share

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Adventures in Polyamory [4]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Domestic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick learns to stop worrying and love Clark for who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Share

Their fifth date night is cut short by an emergency on the other side of the world. Clark doesn’t even have to say anything to his wife and their younger boyfriend, the almost devastated look on the Kryptonian’s face as he fidgets in place and casts a longing look at the bottle of wine on the coffee table.

“I have to go take care of this.”

Lois leans forward and touches Clark’s bicep where his shirtsleeves are rolled up past his elbows. Her manicured nails look good against her husband’s skin, the deep purple of her polish standing out against the deep gold of the older man’s skin. She smiles and it’s tender and somehow fierce at the same time. “

You have to go,” she agrees with a tone in her voice that tells Dick that this isn’t even close to the first time that she’s had to let her husband go off into the night in the middle of an intimate moment. She leans forward and presses a kiss to her husband’s cheek as Dick gets to do a little bit of fidgeting of his own. “Don’t worry about us.”

She lets her eyes slide over Dick’s body as the young man lounges on the opposite side of the couch from her. It’s a hot look, a sexy look. And Dick has no idea what to do with it. “I’m sure Dick and I will find something to do while you’re off saving the world.”

Dick feels his face burn with the force of a blush and he ducks his head for a second. “Shut up, Lois,” he breathes, glancing up at the older woman just in time to see her wink at him from over Clark’s shoulder. Dick smiles at Clark when the older man turns to look at him and the young man gets a kiss of his own. “Be safe, Clark.”

There’s a rush of wind and then Clark is gone, leaving Lois and Dick to smile at each other and lean back against the couch. They sit in an almost comfortable silence for a few minutes, with Dick inching closer until his knee is nudging the side of Lois’ leg.

“How do you deal with it,” Dick says after a moment of almost-cuddling with Lois to the point where he’s just _itching_ for an actual touch. “You’re married to Clark and you know… _Superman_. How do you handle it?”

He reaches for Lois’s hand because he’s not good at being close to someone he likes without feeling some kind of contact and then smiles and wiggles against the couch when Lois takes his hand in hers. The older woman’s fingers are strong and callused and Dick has to bite at his bottom lip because Lois’ eyes are _intense_.

Lois smiles and the expression is sharp enough to wound. “I don’t _handle_ it, flyboy,” she says as she swings her legs around so that she can rest her feet in Dick’s lap. “I love Clark, all of him. You don’t know how much he means to me. He’s the man that sings badly in the shower and cooks the best damned curry in the world.” She squeezes Dick’s hand gently as the young man frowns a bit. “Even when he has to fly off at super speed to save someone, he’s still so much more than that damned cape. You can’t forget that, Dick.”

Dick blushes even harder and starts to jiggle his right leg restlessly. “I know, Lois. I know,” he says softly, because he really does get it. It’s just… _hard_.

Clark hasn’t been _Clark_ to Dick for very long and the idea that he can have a life –have _something_ – with the man that Dick has been panting after for years still boggles the mind. It seems like it was just yesterday that Dick was clinging to Bruce’s cape and trying not to cream the scaly green panties because even back then Dick was just a little bit in love with Superman. “I’m trying, but it’s hard.”

Lois pats Dick’s hand and then tilts her head up so that she can kiss the younger man’s cheek. She doesn’t pull back all of the way. “I know how hard it is,” she says in a low voice as Dick looks down into her dark eyes. “But it’ll happen. It took me forever to get that, but you’re a fast study, flyboy.” She shifts and then takes hold of Dick’s chin with a gentle grip. “You can do it.”

Lois kisses Dick again, this time on the mouth, and then swings her legs around so that she can stand up in front of the couch. “Come on,” she says with a smile as she offers Dick a hand up. “Let’s get a head start on the dishes. If we’re lucky, Clark will pick up some dessert to go with the wine and we’ll be able to get some time to cuddle before the next emergency.”

Dick smiles widely at Lois. “Only cuddling?”

“Well… If you play your cards right,” Lois says with a wicked smile of her own, “We might make it to necking before the night is out.”


End file.
